Mortifer Toxicum
by tmntyyh
Summary: Master Splinter notices something different about Raph. Soon, his whole family is trying to figure out what is wrong, but can they fix it before it is too late?
1. Chapter One

I do not own TMNT, and no matter what happens, I probably never will. If you cannot handle death, blood, fighting, and swears, then click back. Otherwise, welcome to the little situation I an about to create.

**_Thoughts_**

Early in the morning, under New York City, Raph, Mikey, Donnie, and Leo were training under the intensive watch of Master Splinter. Master Splinter had decided to end the morning training with them paired together. Mikey and Donnie were set to fight to show their newly learned tactics, as were Leo and Raph. "Begin," Master Splinter said. Immediately, the four turtles began. Master Splinter watched them and saw that there was a slight change in Raph. Master Splinter vaguely watched his other sons. Instead he watched Raph. _**Something is not right. Ever since Raphael returned from patrol with Michelangelo, something has been wrong with him.**_Master Splinter thought as he began to notice that Raph's movements were getting a bit slower by the second. "That is enough." The four turtles stopped and wiped the sweat from their foreheads.

"I thank whichever God there is," Mikey said as he took a deep breath. The other turtles just shook their heads. "What?"

"Nothing Mike," Donnie said as they all retreated from the dojo. Leo went over to Master Splinter to ask him a question that was troubling him.

"Master Splinter?"

"Yes Leonardo." Master Splinter watched Donnie enter the kitchen along with Mikey, while Raph just went into his room. **_What could be wrong?_**

"May I ask why you have ended our training early today?"

"Yes, I have noticed that something is different today, but I will not tell you more until I meditate upon the matter at hand." Leo bowed to Master Splinter as Leo went to the kitchen to see what Donnie and Mikey were doing. Master Splinter went to his room and closed the door as he began to meditate for any possible reasons that could be the solution to the recent change in Raphael. Meanwhile, Raph lied down on his hammock. **_Somethin's not righ'. I'm way too drained lately. I'll talk ta Donnie or Masta' Splinta' 'bout it lata'. Righ' now I need some sleep._**Raph thought as he closed his eyes and fell asleep immediately.

"What did ya talk ta Master Splinter 'bout Leo?" Mikey asked Leo when he entered the kitchen.

"I asked Master Splinter why he ended practice early," Leo said as he opened the refridgerator door.

"What did Master Splinter say?" Donnie asked as Leo closed the door with a can of Root Beer in one of his hands.

"Master Splinter said that something's different today and that he'll tell us more after he meditates," Leo said as he opened the can and took a long sip.

"I didn' notice anythin' different. Did ya Donnie?" Mikey asked as he scratched the top off his head.

"I wonder what master Splinter meant," Donnie muttered to himself as he stood up. Donnie then got up and left went to go talk to Master Splinter.

"That was odd," Mikey said as he looked at Leo, who just shook his head. "What?"

"Nothing Mikey," Leo said as he left the kitchen with his Root Beer in his hand. Mikey just shrugged and decided that since it was almost noon; that he should start to make lunch.

"What to make," Mikey muttered to himself as he went through the refridgerator and cabinets. Meanwhile, Donnie walked to Master Splinter's room and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in," Master Splinter's voice responded lightly. Donnie opened the door and walked in. He looked at Master Splinter who was sitting down Indian style, but now was getting into a standing position. "What is it that you wish to discuss Donatello?"

"I wanted to know what you mean when you told Leo that something was different about today," Donnie said. **_How did Master Splinter know that I wanted to discuss something with him?_**Master Splinter looked at Donnie.

"That was what I was trying to figure out. Something is off with Raphael, would you like to join me in my meditation on the subject Donatello?" Right when Master Splinter said that, Donnie did recall Raph's sluggish movements lately.

"Sure." Master Splinter and Donnie sat down and started to meditate. Meanwhile, Leo was trying to cook, I say 'trying' because Mikey was yelling directions at Leo while he was ending up with some near-fire accidents, until a fire did start.

"Where's tha fire extinguisha'!" Mikey yelled as they searched the cabinets.

"I don't know!" Leo yelled back. The fire had spread and was in front of the sink, making it so they couldn't get any water to put it out.

"We're gonna be killed by master Splinter an' Donnie soon!" Mikey yelled. Master Splinter and Donnie smelt smoke, so they went to investigate.

"What did you guys do!" Donnie yelled when they opened the door and saw worried turtles.

"Never mind that, we must get water, where is Raphael?" Master Splinter asked as they began to cough. Smoke had already filled up the entire lair already. They had trouble finding their way around and the heat was growing even more intense as the seconds went by. After a few minutes of struggling, they found a door and opened it. Inside they found a hammock with a sleeping turtle in it. Leo grabbed Raph and carried him out of the burning lair. They had to travel a long distance before the air in the sewers was much more breathable.

"Hey Raph," Mikey said as he slapped Raph lightly in the face. Leo had put him down when they had decided to take a break. "Wake up. Umm, guys? I think something's wrong with Raph." Master Splinter was the first to notice that Raph had not woken up during the fire, had slept when Leo carried him while running down the sewers, and had not moved at all, and he shared this information with the other turtles.

"What is wrong with Raph then?" Leo asked.

Review for more. And tell me, what did you think.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer still stands, if you want to know what is said…go to Chapter 1. Oh, Pacphys, all I have too say is you should not assume anymore when it comes to one of my stories, though, I'm slowly creating a reason! I didn't even realize that I did that until I went back and reread it. Yeah, I know that about Leo, which is why in The Flu! Donnie's stuck in the kitchen working…sort of.

Thoughts 

"We were trying to figure that out before the fire broke out," Donnie said. An explosion came from the lair. "I am guessing that that was the fire extinguisher."

"But where was it!" Mikey yelled.

"Never mind that now, we have to go to another part of the sewers, follow me," Master Splinter said as he started to walk down the tunnel. Leo picked Raph up again and they followed him. Master Splinter led them to another part of the sewers where a huge cavern, like the ones that they had previously lived in looked like, only larger.

"Where do you find these things?" Mikey asked when they entered their new lair. "I call the big room!"

"Here we go again," Leo sighed as he put Raph down on the floor.

"It will take a while to get everything back the way we had it, but we can do it," Donnie said.

"Hey guys, maybe we get a bigger TV!" Mikey yelled from his new, huge room.

"I think that we had better find out what is wrong with Raphael before we decided to get a new, larger television, Michelangelo," Master Splinter said.

"Sure, but then we get the Big screens…right?" Mikey asked.

"Mike," Donnie said as he shook his head. "Now is not the time."

"What time is it?" Mike asked.

"Time for you to get a watch," Leo said.

"That depends, are you going to pay for it?" Mikey asked.

"Master Splinter, did you think of anything that could cause what is wrong with Raph?" Donnie asked.

"I think that it might have to do with when Michelangelo and Raphael went out on patrol," Master Splinter said.

"What did happen when you and Raph went out?" Leo asked.

"I don' really rememba', why are ya'll lookin' at me like tha'?" Mikey asked when he noticed that they were barely blinking as they watched him.

"Tell, us what you remember then," Master Splinter said.

"'K," Mikey said, watching them with suspicious eyes. "Well, me an' Raph went runnin' along tha rooftops. Raph was ahead of me, so I went ta catch up. Tha next thin' tha' I know, we were on our shells. Raph was out cold so I shook him awake. He said tha he had a headache an' when we saw a clock, hours had gone by an' we had ta get back home."

"That's all you remember?" Leo asked.

"Yup," Mikey said as he nodded.

"Then I should do a few tests on you and Raph to see if something is happening internally," Donnie said.

"I don' like tha sound a tha'," Mikey said.

Review for more.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer still stands, if you want to know what is said…go to Chapter 1. Thanks for the three reviews Pacphys, fireandsun, and Lone Warrior2. Thanks for the advice Lone Warroir2, I'll try to keep that in mind about Mikey, and I already knew that about Raph.

Thoughts 

"You might not like it Michelangelo, but it must be done," Master Splinter said. Mikey sighed, giving up the fight that he knew he lost.

"I'll do it. Why is it always me?" Mikey moaned.

"I thought you were going to do this?" Leo asked as they still watched Mikey.

"Just 'cause I said I'd do I' doesn't mean I'd go quietly," Mikey said with a goofy grin on his face.

"You are never going to grow up are you?" Donnie asked. Mikey looked puzzled for a moment.

"What is this "growing up" that you speak of?" Mikey joked. Master Splinter rolled his eyes.

"Children," Master Splinter muttered underneath his breath. Mikey grinned when he heard this.

"You know that you love us," Mikey said as he went over to Master Splinter and gave him a big hug as he batted his eyes at him. "You need a hug!" Everyone in the room laughed, Master Splinter smiled, and Master Splinter hugged Mikey back.

"I am going to try to get a few things to do some tests," Donnie said. Master Splinter nodded and Donnie ran out of the lair.

"YAY! No tests yet!" Mikey yelled when Donnie was gone.

"Keyword: yet," Leo said as he looked at Mikey. Mikey began to pout.

"You like to spoil the fun, don't you?" Mikey said as he crossed his arms over his plastron.

"I've had practice," Leo said with a grin. Master Splinter rolled his eyes and went to arranging things in their new home.

"Ya don't say!" Mikey said as he recalled when he and Raph were playing a game past their bed-time and Leo shut it off, right when Mikey had almost beaten Raph. "I would'ave never guessed!"

"Now isn't the time for sarcasm Mike," Leo said as he and Mikey began to stare at each other without trying to blink.

"I'm back!" Donnie yelled when he came in with a ton of gadgets in his arms.

"Here we go," Mikey moaned.

"Don't try to sound happy Mike," Donnie joked when he put all of the stuff down. "Are you ready?"

"No, but you're still gonna do it," Mikey said as he sat down near the pile of machines.

"Do not worry Mike, this will not hurt a bit," Donnie said as he began to set the machines up. Right then Mikey's eyes grew wide.

"Um, Don? You do remember tha' last time you said that…right?" Mikey said as he saw Donnie stop to think for a while. Donnie's eyes lit up in embarrassment when he recalled the event.

"I told you not to bring water near the equipment," Donnie said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Plus, you tripped over your own feet."

Review for more.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer still stands, if you want to know what is said…go to Chapter One. Thanks for the review Pacphys and Lone Warrior2.

_**Thoughts**_

After Donnie had finished with the tests, Mikey, had protested throughout the entire testing. Donnie went to run the same tests on Raph. Donnie had saved all of the other data from the same exact tests on his laptop, which was now destroyed. So instead, Donnie had to test another turtle, and he could not run the machinery and test himself at the same time. Which gave him one other option………Leo. "Leo?" Donnie asked after he unhooked Mikey and Mikey cheered and did a dance while singing 'No more tests, no more tests, I don't havta take no more tests'!

"Yeah Don?" Leo asked. Donnie knew what he had to do, and he knew that Leo would do it in a heartbeat if it meant finding out what was wrong with Raph. The one thing that was stopping Donnie was what Mikey's reaction would be.

"You need to take these tests also," Donnie said. He held his breath as he waited for Mikey's input.

"Hold on Don," Mikey said as he grinned. "Let me get the water!" **THWAK!** "Ow, what was that for?"

"Now is not the time to electrocute Leonardo, Michelangelo," Master Splinter said as he put his wooden walking stick back on the ground. Leo shook his head as Donnie grinned. Mikey rubbed his head with tears in his eyes.

"Did you have to hit so hard though?" Mikey asked. Master Splinter look at Mikey with his right eyebrow raised.

"That was a light tap Michelangelo," Master Splinter said not falling for Mikey's fake tears. "You should know; you have had worse." Mikey grinned as he removed his head.

"I know," Mikey said as he grinned. Donnie began to hook Leo up to the machines. Unlike Mikey, Leo did not whine or complain while Donnie did this. **_Well, Mikey could have done worse than a glass of water for Leo_, **Donnie thought. After the tests were complete for Leo, Raph, and Mikey, Donnie went to find a light to compare the images with.

"I will be back soon," Donnie said as he left the lair.

"Can ya get some sodas? Oh and pizza!" Mikey added.

"Mike," Leo said, gaining Mikey's attention from the entrance.

"Yeah?" Mikey replied, as he looked Leo in the eyes.

"You do know that Donnie is only going to compare the images, don't you?"

"You always suck the fun out of everything."

"I've…"

"I know. _You've had practice._ You could try to have fun every once in a while dude."

"I do."

"Oh really? How?"

"Ruining your fun?" Leo grinned as Mikey slapped himself in the face.

"You're impossible."

"Compared to you, I'm heaven."

"You wish! I'm fun for the whole family."

"That sounds wrong."

"What"……EWW! You have a nasty mind!"

"You said it."

"Not like that!"

"Your exact words were 'I'm fun for the whole family'."

"You changed my words around!"

"Did not. Even ask Master Splinter."

"You want me to ask Master Splinter. He'd side with you…TEACHERS PET!"

Review for more.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer still stands, if you want to know what is said…go to Chapter One. Thanks for the reviews Pacphys and Lone Warrior2. To: Lone Warrior2- the tests were on different blood samples and bone marrow.

_**Thoughts**_

"Are you two done yet?" Donnie asked as he tapped his foot, while waiting. Leo and Mikey looked up and their eyes grew wide.

"How did you get here?" Mikey yelled while asking. Donnie rolled his eyes.

"If you two were paying attention, you would have noticed that Donatello came in through the door," Master Splinter said from behind Mikey, causing him to scream, jump up a few feet, and put his hand over his chest while breathing heavily.

"We need to get you a bell Masta' Splinter," Mikey said with a grin. Master Splinter hit him again with his walking stick. "I'm gonna get you a stick made out of cotton for Christmas…it won't hurt like wood."

"What did you find out Donnie?" Leo asked after Mikey stopped complaining about how hard the "wooden" stick feels when it collides with the back of your skull.

"Yes," Donnie said as he held the different results. "Mike's system is clean, along with yours, Leo, but there is something coursing through Raph's blood." Mikey flinched when Donnie mentioned blood. "The odd part is that I cannot find out what type it is, or what it is doing to Raph."

"So, is there anything we can do?" Mikey asked, looking back to Raph.

"I don't know," Donnie said. "I don't even know if there is anything that I can do." A silence enveloped the room. No one knew what to say or do. That is…until someone spoke up.

"Maybe ya should find out what it is," Raph said, gaining all of the attention.

"Raph!" Everyone yelled, Master Splinter said "Raphael" though. Raph began to stand up when everyone rushed over to him.

"Where the fuck are we?" Raph asked in a drained voice.

"Raphael, language," Master Splinter warned.

"Sorry, but ya gotta agree tha' I' is odd ta go ta sleep in ya bed an' wake up somewhere else."

"Yes, well, that solely rests upon the shoulders of Michelangelo and Leonardo."

"Don't look at me dude! Leo's the one who made the place catch fire!" Mikey said, pointing his finger to Donnie.

"No! It's not my fault that I was not born with the cooking jeans!" Leo yelled, defending himself from the blame.

"Joke's on you Leo. We barely ever wear jeans!" Mikey said with a grin. Everyone grinned and tried not to laugh. Mikey saw this and wondered why. "What's wrong with you guys?"

"Let it go Mike," Don said as they calmed down. "You see Raph, Leo and Mike were cooking while Master Splinter and I were meditating while they decided that it would be fun to burn the Lair down…just kidding you two…Master Splinter and I smelt smoke, so we went to see what it was and found the Lair burning. We found you asleep and got out of the Lair. We could not wake you up so I ran a few tests after Master Splinter led us to this place."

"Why didn' ya two jus' use tha' fire extinguisha'?" Raph asked.

"We didn't know where it was," Leo said. Raph rolled his eyes.

"It was in the same place as last time…when you tried to cook before…in the cabinet closest to tha door."

"If only you were awake!" Mikey yelled.

"Raphael, we asked Michelangelo if he remembered anything from when you two were patrolling. He told us what he remembered, what do you remember?" Master Splinter asked. Raph seemed to look like he was thinking for a moment.

"I remember; Mikey an' I were runnin' along the roofs. I was in the lead. I saw a flash a metal an' red, then Mikey was shakin' me awake. I had a huge headache an' could barely see straigh'," Raph said. A flash went through Master Splinter's eyes.

"I believe that I know what…or at least who…is the cause of this," Master Splinter said.

Review for more.


End file.
